All-terrain vehicles are commonly known as “beach vehicles”, or “all-terrain four-wheel off-road motor vehicles”. Such vehicles are simple and practical, can provide good off-road performance, and are generally not equipped with a canopy. As used herein, the term “all-terrain vehicle” means a vehicle that can travel on rugged terrain and can move freely on terrain over which ordinary vehicles find difficult to travel. Some people also call such a vehicle a “four-wheel motorcycle” because its structure is very similar to motorcycle and many parts are common to motorcycles. Such vehicles are used widely and are is not limited by road conditions.
For one type of all-terrain vehicle with a cab, the seats are arranged inside the cab with three seats arranged in a row of seats. The seats of the all-terrain vehicle commonly adopt a separated structure and include two parts: a seat cushion and a backrest. The seat cushion is directly fixed on the seat mounting frame of the frame; the backrest is fixed on the cab frame. For the seat cushion and backrest with separated structure, it is necessary to ensure the stability of the connection structure of the seat cushion, the backrest and the frame to avoid relative vibration between the seat cushion and the backrest which affects driving comfort during vehicle travel. However, existing backrest assembly technology leaves a large interstice between the backrest and the frame, resulting in instability of the backrest assembly structure and noise produced during vehicle travel, so driving comfort is affected.
Therefore, how to improve the stability of a seat installation structure of an all-terrain vehicle is a technical defect which urgently needs to be solved for those skilled in the art.